


Tension

by eggmyung



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Consent Play, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, Reader is a virgin, Reader-Interactive, Top Yoon Sanha, Vaginal Fingering, Why Did I Write This?, hot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggmyung/pseuds/eggmyung
Summary: Sexual tension between Sanha and his girl leading to something else
Relationships: Yoon Sanha/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Finger Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yay finally a sanha fic! Hope you like it! Comment down what kind of smut you want to see, I'm in the mood of writing smut.. no promises tho!

After a week of too much sexual tension, you and Sanha ended up kissing on your way to your apartment room. You've never really done it with him, you weren't ready but because of your friends and Sanha's you ended up having too much sexual tension between your boyfriend. A little bump of skin inside your apartment seemed like an intense electricity that jolts in both of your bodies. It went on for weeks until today. You both came from a birthday party and just sobered up, you went in on the elevator not expecting a lot of people come in as well having you both squeezed at the corner of the small space. You were in front of Sanha and you can feel his breath on your neck. 

_At least we're not too squeezed together_ you thought as the elevator dinged, people came out making you sigh of relief, finally having space in between but followed by those who came out, more people came in, ending up with you leaning your whole body on Sanha's chest. 

"You okay?" Sanha whispered that made a shiver run down your spine. You couldn't speak, you just nodded and bit your lip feeling so much heat whenever Sanha moves. 

Sanha could feel the tension rising and tried to move back a little but when the elevator stopped on another floor, two people came in making you push your ass on his groin.

"F-fuck.." he groaned behind your ear

"S-sanha? Are you okay?" It was your turn to ask but instead of replying, you felt his hand move infront of you resting his hand on your waist to hold you.

"I'm fine.." he managed to speak. 

biting your lip you tried to balance yourself but when the person in front of you accidentally stepped on your toes, you hissed and bent down making your butt hit Sanha's crotch a little too hard earning a groan from him. When it was finally your floor, you went out holding hands with him and you best bet that both of you were feeling intensely hot inside. 

Sanha couldn't help himself but pull you and kiss you suddenly on the corridor, you were surprised but responded to his kiss anyway. 

"That elevator ride was.." Sanha breathed in between kisses

"I–I know.."

You made out until you reached your room and when you got in, he immediately pulled his shirt above his head throwing it to the floor revealing his toned chest. Worry flashed on your face, you felt like you will both do it tonight but you weren't ready. You pulled away a little but Sanha didn't notice, feeling too hot and hard he carried you to your room and started kissing your neck. 

"S-Sanha.." you said trying to pull away from him but it sounded like a moan making sanha think you were enjoying as well. His hand traveled underneath you clothes, it was too much for you, you've never been on second base with him and seeing how intense sanha is, you were scared. Tears started to pool in your eyes when you felt his fingers play with your nipples.

"S-SANHA STOP!" You screamed making him jolt up and look at you with worry.

"F-fuck. What happened?! Are you okay? y/n look at me.." he immediately stopped what he was doing and ran out to get a glass of water. He came in seeing you curled up on your bed. 

Sanha sat next to you and gave you the water, you drank it slowly feeling Sanha's hand brushing your hair. 

"Are you okay?" Worry evident on sanha's tone

"Y-yeah.." you replied weakly

"You don't wanna do it tonight?" He asked, you looked at him feeling guilty but nodded slowly "It's okay, we won't do it unless you want it as much as I do, okay?" Sanha placed a kiss on your temple. You were thankful that he's this kind of man yet you were sad that you weren't ready for him even if you wanted to be. Sanha noticed your expression and sighed.

"Sweetheart, you don't need to force yourself for me. I'm okay, I can wait." He reached for your chin and faced you, planting a soft kiss on your lips. "If all you want to do tonight is kiss, I'm all for it." He chuckled making you smile.

"I.. I want to do something else but.. I.. I'm not ready for sex.." you confessed giving back the glass and watched him put it on the table beside the bed "I'm sorry Sanha, I know you wanted to do it already, I thought I can but—" 

Sanha cut you off with a soft kiss and slowly pushed you down on the bed. He didn't rush, he didn't touch you in places that made you uncomfortable but he laid you down, contented with your kisses.

"I told you, I can wait." He kissed your forehead and pulled the blanket above the both of you. "Let's rest tonigh—"

"F-finger me." You blurted out

"W-what?" Sanha's eyes grew wide with your suggestion "I– sweetheart y-you don't have to do this.."

"I want to, Sanha.. I.. I've been thinking.. if your dick is too much for me and I'm still not ready for you maybe.. m-maybe you can satisfy me with your fingers.." you got shy with all you were saying so you buried your face on his chest. He inhaled deeply and thought _if she didn't want to do it, she won't suggest it._ He placed a kiss on the crown of your head and looked at you.

"Can I hold your boobs?" Sanha asked, knowing that if he will touch your core, he wanted to hold your chest too but still, your consent is what's important.

"W-we can try.." you whispered pulling his hand toward yourself. 

You bit your lip as Sanha slowly mounded your chest, unlike earlier, this was slow and calm. It didn't scare you, it made you feel good.

"A-ah.." you let out a sound making Sanha stop 

"Should I stop?" 

"N-no.. I.. I like it.."

"Okay.. please tell me if you're uncomfortable, I'll stop.."

"Yes, Sanha, I will.." you felt yourself getting wet, you didn't know how good this felt and feeling it right now made you soak your underwear in a snap. You felt Sanha squeeze your nipple making you arc your back a little 

"Good.. f-feels good.." you whisper making Sanha smile, he was glad you were enjoying. He slowly pulled your shirt off and held your boobs in his hand.

"C-can I suck them?" Sanha asks

"I– uh.. o-okay.." you looked away, feeling heat rise up your cheeks, you felt Sanha's breath on your nipple followed by his warm mouth sucking them slowly. 

"F-fuck– s-something came out of my.." you shuddered hiding your face with a pillow

"M-my pussy.." 

Sanha chuckled and pulled the pillow away. "I'll pull down your underwear okay?" He's telling what he's doing to make you feel safe and it made you happy. 

"Oh so you felt yourself getting wet.." Sanha smiled and dipped his finger making you jolt and sit "see? You're so wet, y/n.." 

"S-shut up.." you covered your face with your hand and closed your legs realizing that you haven't shaved. Sanha caressed your thighs whispering a lot of praises in your ear like you're doing amazing, you're stunning.

"Open up baby, no need to be shy.." Sanha kissed your inner thigh making you squirm

"It..It's embarrassing.. c-can I shave first–"

"You're beautiful.. I'll help you shave some other time.. let's continue.." he said sweetly as he licked his finger and run it down your front.

"I'll push in one finger at a time, tell me if it hurts."

You nod as you watch him push in his middle finger, making you whine out loud. It was the first time you heard yourself and it made you a little insecure of how you sound, but seeing Sanha smile, you forgot about it and focused on the finger he's pushing in.

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah.."

"You're doing good, taking my finger perfectly like this.."

"S-sanha— o-oh.. hmm.."

Sanha pushed his finger deeper, burying his knuckle inside you and curling it inside. 

"I'll push another one in, can you do it?" He asks and you nodded.

"Say it, baby."

"I.. p-push in another finger..p-please.." 

"That's my girl.." Sanha kissed your forehead and pulled out his middle finger, positioning two fingers on your entrance. "This may sting a bit, you can hold on to my back if it gets too much." 

Nervousness and excitement filled your heart as you felt the tip if both his fingers sliding outside your folds. You heard him count and slowly entered your hole.

"A—ah ahh.. S-sanha.. s-stings.." 

"Shh.. you're okay.. grab my back, you can do it.. inhale.. exhale.."

"O-oh god— it's going in.."

"I know, I know.. breathe for me, we're almost there.." 

"S-SANHA!" You scream as he completely pushed two fingers inside you

"Shh, you were amazing baby.. we'll just work on two fingers for now, okay? You did well." 

He let you rest while his fingers were inside you, you could feel his hands moving and it turned you on, feeling something come out of you again.

"You're leaking a lot.." he chuckled "can I lick you?" 

"I– c-can w-we not.. I– I don't–" panic started to rush through you when he asked 

"H-hey hey.. don't panic.. I just asked, if you just want my fingers, we'll just use fingers.. we'll take it slow until you're ready.."

"I'm sorry Sanha.." 

"y/n.. what did I tell you? You don't have to apologize.." he placed a kiss on your cheek and started to move his fingers in and out of you on a very slow pace. His lips were nibbling your boobs, licking it from time to time while his hand worked wonders inside your pussy.

"F-fuck that felt good–" you moaned when he pushed it deep while sucking your nipple hard. "Sanha c-can you.. f-faster.." 

"As you wish, princess." He did what you ask and sped up his fingers, you suddenly felt a jolt when his thumb rested on you clit, he started rubbing it while going in and out of you making your head go fuzzy in pleasure

"D-damn S-sanha I.. it feels good! So good!" 

He didn't reply and just continued pleasuring you with his slender fingers. And as if Sanha knew what you wanted even if you didn't know exactly what it is, he pushed in deeper curling his fingers hitting something inside you making you scream

"Found it. He snickered

"FUCK— SANHA!" You panted "w-WHAT— oh–fuck— is– THAT.. m-more please, m-more there!" 

"Feel good?" He asked abusing your gspot while rubbing your clit, sending intense surge of pleasure down your spine

"S-sanha.. somet– something's coming out I— sanha–" 

"Cumming already?"

"H-huh? OH GOD—" you arc your back moaning like crazy, your legs began to shake. You wondered how much you can take but when Sanha gave your clit a squeeze you felt your whole body spasm. You don't know what's happening inside your body but you felt like you'll pee so you tried holding it in.

"Oh, you're squeezing my fingers tight, you're really close.. " Sanha giggled, pulling you into a kiss.

"Cum for me, let it go.. don't hold it back.."

"N-No I think it's pee.. It's gonna be em-emb— embarassing—"

Sanha chuckled and just pushed deeper and faster. You felt it slowly building up inside, you can't hold it it, it was too much.

"Let. It. Out. y/n." Sanha growled in your ear, as he pushed one too deep thrust of finger and squeezed your clit hard. 

You came. And it felt like you were thrown into cold water, it felt good, it felt amazing. Sanha didn't stop just yet letting you feel more as you come down from your high, you squirmed under his touch panting and sweating so much. You couldn't speak, your mouth was open yet no words come out except soft moans and whimpers. You watch your leg uncontrollably shake as Sanha caresses you.

"Felt good, y/n? You looked amazing cumming like that." 

"F-felt.. g-great.." you managed to reply, your eyes slowly drifting to sleep.

"Guess you got tired of all that.. I'll clean you up first, don't sleep." 

You just nodded with your eyes closed and imagined how much more it'd feel if it was Sanha himself was in you. He came back with a towel at hand and wiped you softly.

"How are you feeling?" He asks

"Happy. T-thanks for tonight." You answered reaching up to him for a kiss

"Anything for you." 

"I love you, Sanha."

"I love you more, y/n."


	2. Doing it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the steamy make out session you and sanha had, you finally were ready in taking it to the next level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh sorry it took so long 🤣 hope you like it!

After a month since you and Sanha made out and gone to the next level, you couldn't deny the memory and the feeling of how his fingers slid in and out of you. You guys never brought it up after that experience but you know Sanha wanted to ask you again if you'd want to be fingered. Thing is, he's still worried that you'll panic and as a loving and understanding boyfriend that he is, he held it in. 

But you wanted it too. You wanted more. Seeing as Sanha just came out of the shower with only his towel wrapped from his waist down and little drops of water beads rolling down his body, you wondered how he must've feel. You wondered how must his cock feel inside you if his fingers have done their magic once. 

"Like what you're seeing?" Sanha teased as he walked towards your room. "Are you going to take a shower? There's still some hot water you can use." He asked, scanning his cabinet of what he's going to wear.

You honestly didn't want him to wear anything yet because you wanted to see more of him, more of his body.

"Uhm.. yeah, I.. I'll take a quick shower." You stuttered seeing as he pulls up his boxers under the towel. You saw a glimpse of his length and you mentally dropped your jaw at the sight of it. Maybe it's because you've never seen or touched his cock that you were surprised of how big it looks in your perspective.

"Sweetheart, you're staring again." The man chuckled making you blush.

"I– I wasn't!" You turn around and got in the bathroom to wash up. 

When you were done, you wrapped the towel around your chest and went back to your room only to see Sanha playing with his phone, still half naked.

"Sanha, why are you only in your boxers?" You asked "You might get sick, your body was wet a while ago, you might catch a cold! Come on let's get you some shirt—"

"I dried myself, don't wor..ry.." Sanha broke off your sentence but when he turned to look at you, you saw him gulp which made you realize that you were still on your towel.

"S-sanha, y-your gaze.." you blush as you looked down on your toes

"S-sorry.. it's just.." He looked away and cleared his throat "it's just you look beautiful that I couldn't help stare.. I'm sorry.. d-did you feel uncomfortable?"

"No.." you whisper as you sit beside him "I.. C-can I confess something to you?" You continued hesitantly.

"Ofcourse sweetie, what is—hmm.. y-y/n what.." he closed his eyes when he felt your palms rubbing his clothed cock slowly

"Y-you.." you stammered "I.. I want you."

Sanha's eyes fluttered open and saw a blushing you wrapped in a towel.

"Sweetie, are you sure?" Sanha held your wrist and stopped you from palming him to look at you seriously.

You bit your lip and nodded at his question. 

"I need you to be vocal, I need clear answers, I can't let you answer me with nods especially in this. I want you to be sure of what you're asking for." 

You nodded again and this time cleared your throat to answer. "I'm sure, Sanha.. I really want it.."

Sanha flashed a smile and leaned to give you kiss. You had your hair tied up in a bun since you just wanted to wash your body. Sanha moved his kisses and started to kiss your neck, to your collarbones and to your shoulder.

"You're so beautiful." He whispers in your ear as you felt his lips nibble your earlobe. 

You felt his hand on your waist and pulled you closer, you heard him taking a deep breath and felt his lips on your neck again, licking it, sucking it. A moan escaped your lips when his other hand moved and massaged your breast over your towel, he never separated his mouth from your neck and began giving you purple splotches from your neck to your collarbones.

"O-oh god—" you leaned back when he pinched your nipple and gave it a rub through the towel.

"Let's remove this now, okay?" Sanha whispered holding the knot of the towel wrapped around you. 

"Okay.." you said holding on to his arms that were wrapped around your waist.

He slowly pulled the towel off of you revealing your naked body, you felt the rush of cold wind hit your body followed by the heat of your cheeks seeing the way Sanha scans your body. You covered yourself slightly feeling embarrassed but Sanha suddenly pulled you into a hug, it surprised you yet it felt like home.

"What did I do to deserve you?" He whispered. "I know we're about to have sex but this is not my horny self speaking, I'm just really really happy that you came into my life and you're mine."

You chuckled as you put your arms around him too. "I am too, Sanha. I'm happy too. I love you."

Sanha pulled back and placed a kiss on your lips "I love you more." He captured your lips once more, this time with a little force. You felt Sanha's tongue play inside your mouth, he pulled you closer to him and carried you beside him.

"Tell me if I'm going too fast, too hard or too uncomfortable for you, okay? I want your experience to be amazing." He smiled as he fixed you on place, lying down flat and legs a little spread apart. You felt so vulnerable but you knew you could trust him with everything.

"Spread your legs for me, baby.."

It was just one sentence but you felt heat rush through your body. You saw him lick his lips as he bent down to place soft kisses from your neck, to your breasts, abdomen and inner thighs. You felt his warm hands caress your waist going down your thighs and slowly spreading your legs apart. 

"S-sanha.."

"Yes, sweetie?"

"C-can you finger me first?"

"That's what I was about to do.. relax for me, hmm?"

You nod and saw sanha get a bottle of lube from the drawer, you wondered if he'd use it now since you just used saliva when he first fingered you. You hear the bottle cap open and watched Sanha coat his fingers with lube.

"This'll be cold.." he warned as he moved his fingers up and down your entrance. He massaged your pussy slowly, brushing your clit from time to time making you flinch at every contact.

"How do you feel?" Sanha asks

"G-good– oh gosh.." you bit your lip as Sanha pinched your clit softly. 

"Like we did before, I'll push in one finger first and then two.." Sanha explained "and then we'll work on a third finger because cocks are bigger than all five fingers combined, at least.. my cock." He winked making you chuckle 

"Alright, alright!" You smiled feeling satisfied with how every thing is going.

You felt his finger enter you making you hiss and close your eyes.

"Baby, don't squeeze.. it will hurt more.. just relax your hole for me.." 

"I.. God it feels good.. I.. I missed your finger inside me.."

"Really?" He chuckled as he pushed in one, getting the second finger ready.

"Y-yeah.. the way it enters my small hole—OH MY—"

"Shh.. you're okay.. you didn't notice me pushing another one.."

"T-the sting is there!"

"Want me to pull it out?"

"N-no.. please continue.."

Sanha bent down and placed a kiss on your clit surprising you. "I can lick you here now, right?" He asks remembering how you didn't want him to do it before. 

"Y-yes, yes you may.." 

You felt Sanha's tongue lick you as he pump his finger in and out of you slowly, you moan at the sensation it's giving, the soft muscle tickling the outer part of your pussy lips while slender fingers curl inside you. 

"H-hmm– S-Sanha it.. it feels good.. y-you can try adding another finger.."

"Sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Please."

Sanha pulled out his fingers and sucked them while looking at you in the eyes making you squirm beneath him. "You taste good."

"Y-yah!"

"I wanna make you cum by my tongue. Let's hold off the fingers for now. I want to taste more of you." 

"W-what? S-Sanha wai— OH GOD— y-you— feel good– fuck— SANHA SLOW DOWN–" you didn't know the words you wanted to say, you suddenly were overwhelmed by his actions, it didn't scare you tho, it turned you on.

Sanha slowed down his pace and started sucking you, licking you and lapping your pussy. He felt his own dick twitch when a juice from you came out. You were getting so turned on and your body isn't holding back in showing it.

"Sanha– I.. I want more, please.." you moan as you felt his tongue push inside you "AHh f-fuck baby it feels so good.." 

"Do you want me to push a finger in?"

"Yes please, please Sanha.." 

"Alright.." 

"HMMM— S-SHIT—" your toes curled as you felt a finger go deep in you with his tongue beside it. You legs began to close on Sanha's head as he started to suck you clit while thrusting his finger inside you, he added two more of his fingers making you scream and hold on to his hair, it hurts but because of Sanha's mouth sucking your clit you couldn't stop him. You wanted how good it feels. You felt a familiar sensation in your abdomen as he sucked you harder.

"SANHA!"

One scream and he knew you were close, he thrusted his finger faster, his other hand rubbing your clit and his mouth sucking the parts he can suck. you couldn't speak anymore, all that comes out of you are whines while you buck your hips and your fingers holding tight on your boyfriend's hair pushing his head more to your pussy by instinct.

"Cum for me baby.." he whispered as he increased his speed making your hips stiffen and legs shake, your eyes screw shut, and your other hand grabbing on to the pillows beside you with a balled fist. 

"I— I'm—" You felt yourself release and slowly let go of Sanha's hair. Your body were having a little spasms making Sanha chuckle, he tasted you more and moan as he cleans your pussy.

You don't know why but you suddenly felt like crying, it's not pain nor fear. You just felt like Sanha will take care of you in whatever you guys do and that made your heart swell. You started to sniff, a tear escaped your eye which made Sanha look up with a worried look.

"Baby, oh god was I too much? Fuck baby, let's stop here, okay? Oh god are you alright? Baby, please answer me.." He crawled closer to you and pulled you in a hug, he pulled the blankets over you and started whispering sweet nothings. You just let all your tears flow, feeling protected by him in his arms.

"Let's stop, okay? Let's do it next—" 

"N-no.. I.. I want you.."

"But you're crying.. I'm worried.. please don't force yourself.."

"I-I'm not crying because I'm scared or I feel uncomfortable.. I.. I'm just h-happy that you were so patient with me, and and.. n-now we.. we'll do it.. it's just so overwhelmingly beautiful." You curled up to him as he caresses your back "I want you, Sanha. I'm ready. I love you so much and I'm ready to give my virginity to you."

Sanha bit his lip and hugged you tight "I love you more, sweetheart. You're worth the wait."

When you calmed down, you watched Sanha pull his boxers revealing his hard cock, you didn't notice how hard he was awhile ago as you were too focused on what he's making you feel. You felt guilty that you were only on the taking side, so you decided to give something back.

"S-sit down.." you said in almost a whisper, he heard you and did what you asked, his face showing curiosity.

You got on your knees and went between his legs and started kissing his thighs, surprising him.

"B-baby, what are you do—hmmm–" he moaned when he felt your hands cup his balls.

"I.. I want to try sucking you off.. is that okay?" 

"O-of course, sweetie, y-you don't have to ask." 

You smiled, seeing how your touch affects him, he arched his back when you started massaging his balls, bending down to give it a lick. It tasted weird but oddly satisfying. He noticed that you were having a hard time figuring out what to do next so he held your face and guided you to slowly put his cock in your mouth. You gagged at the sudden entrance making him chuckle.

"Slow down, baby. Just think of it as an ice popsicle.. hmm that's– oh.. that's it baby.. f-fuck your mouth feels good.." he groaned as he felt your teeth on his cock."B-baby n-no teeth.. it.. it hurts.." 

"S-sorry.."

"It's alrig— oh god yes that's— that's how you do it.. fuck baby—" 

"Am I doing good?"

"Yes OH GOD YES YOU ARE— FUCK"

Hearing Sanha's moans and groans made you confident that you were doing it right, you smiled and started to tease the boy, you sucked his cock hard and slow and started to pump what you can't put in your mouth. 

"S-sweetheart—"

"Hmmm?" You hummed on his cock making him flinch, feeling the vibrations you made. He suddenly held on to your hair when he hit your throat that made you gag.

"F-FUCK— a-ah b-babe— wait- s-shit—"

You had your eyes closed, you loved hearing the sound he makes, you sucked him more and you tasted something salty as you did.

"What's that?" You pulled away to see what came out of him.

"P-pre cum.. fuck baby you're a natural.." he chuckled as he pants. 

You felt the feeling of accomplishment and you wanted to do it again, you sucked his balls and started to moan on him as you do. You wrapped your lips around him once more and made him close to the edge.

"Babe fuck— s-stop I– baby, that's enough."

"D-did I do something wrong?" You asked him worriedly

"No, no baby.. nothing is wrong.. it's just.. I was close to cumming.." 

"D-didn't you want to cum?" You asked with a sad tone "I wanted to make you cum.." 

"Oh sweetie, I want to. But I want to cum when we finally do it. Okay? Let's continue, lie down on your back and open your legs for me."

You nodded and did as he told. He was big and you were worried about how he'd get inside you, especially that today is your first time but he always assured you that you can.

"This might hurt a bit, tell me if you need me to stop moving. You can use your nails on me." He whispered and kissed you passionately positioning himself in your entrance.

"Ready?" He said as he poured lube on your pussy and coated his cock.

"Y-yes, r-ready.." you reached for Sanha's arms as he slowly pushes the head of his cock in you. You hiss at the pain it gave, your grip onto his arm started to tighten. He pushed the whole head of his cock which made you scream.

"S– SANHA!!" You cried, holding on his waist, your other hand clawing his back "b-big—" you squeaked as a tear fell down from your eyes.

"Shh.. breathe baby.. breathe.. I know it hurts.. d-do you want me to pull out?"

"N-no." You managed to say "N-need to get used to it—"

Sanha kissed your forehead and started to fondle your breast, giving you distractions as he slowly pushes his cock inside you. But as he pushes in, you whimper feeling the unfamiliar stretch from your pussy, you teared up but you wanted to take him in so you bear with the pain and clawed your finger nails on his back, you heard him hiss and whisper praises.

"You're doing great, baby, we'll get there.. you took in half already, just a little bit more, okay?" 

You nodded and yelped when he tried to push again making you sob feeling yourself being torn into two.

"S-sanha w-wait it.. it hurts so much" 

He stopped and buried his face on your neck

"Tell me when you're good.." he placed a soft kiss on your collarbone and moved back to see how much of him is inside.

"Baby, you're bleeding.." He whispered making you panic a little.

"W-what? B-bleeding?" You looked at him and felt yourself about to cry but he comforted you quickly, stroking your hair.

"It's okay, it's normal.. don't be scared okay? It just means that you finally lost your virginity, your hymen just broke but it's perfectly normal, sweetie.." 

"R-really? I.. I'm scared.."

"You don't have to be, this is normal.." He smiled and leaned to give you a kiss. "I love you so much, you're doing so well.."

After some time, you felt yourself adjusting so you slowly moved yourself trying to take in Sanha's length.

"I think you can push it fully now.. I'll bear with the pain.." you bit your lip as you felt Sanha nod, he couldn't speak properly as your pussy was hugging his dick and it made him feel good.

"FUCK— FUCK FUCK DONT STOP OH GOD IT HURTS—"

"Baby—"

"Just keep going— fuck– please just push it in, I can do it." You begged for the pain to end, Sanha didn't want to hurt you but seeing as you were already sobbing, he just did what you asked and thrusted his hips, entering you fully.

"FUCKING SHIT—" you cried as you dug your nails in his back, he knew he'd bruise but it was something that he'd keep in his memory as your first. He sucked your boob and pinched the other's nipples to distract you as you were waiting for her to fully adjust on his size. And in a while, you started to move. All the pain was slowly turning into pleasure.

"S-sanha, m-move, please.."

"As you wish, princess." He moaned in your ear while moving his hips and thrusting inside you. "Baby you're so tight, ugh.."

"Hmmm–a-ahh y-yes oh sanha, s-sanha you feel so big inside, you fill me up so good." 

"I love you— fuck– c-can I move faster?"

"Y-yes, please— AH! S-shit SHIT SANHA—"

Moans and screams began to fill the room, you forgot the pain you felt and focused on the pleasure his cock is giving whenever he thrusts. He held your waist and started pounding deep in you. You moaned his name over and over feeling the heat flow in your body, Sanha grunts whenever he thrusts, you met with his movements and both of you started to feel your own orgasms coming.

"S-sanha— I.. I think I'm—"

"M-me too– F-fuck— b-baby.."

"C-can I c-cum now?"

"Go on, sweetie, cum all over my cock.." he kissed you as you came, he felt you shake under him but he had to chase his own orgasm, he thrusted more making you sensitive, you whined and whined until Sanha moaned your name loud, he pulled out and came on your stomach. With grunts and pants, he shoots his load on you. He fell to his side after cumming, reaching for the tissues on the bedside table to wipe the mess he made. 

"That was amazing.." he sighed as he pull you close to him, cuddling you and pulling the blanket over the two of you. "You we're amazing. I love you so much, sweetheart.."

You felt yourself ache but you were happy, you squeezed yourself and buried your face on your boyfriend's neck and placed a kiss on his collarbone. "Thank you for being patient with me, Sanha.. I love you so much." 

And then both of you fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Also~ I'm thinking of making a twt account for random spoilers, polls, requests.. KADJHWHD Thank you again for reading my works!


End file.
